Un Malfoy siempre será un Malfoy
by Alisevv
Summary: Harry y Draco tienen un viaje especialmente 'accidentado' sobrer todo para el rubio. Advertencia: alusión clara a SLASH


Un Malfoy siempre será un Malfoy

Autora: Ali

Categoría: PG

Pareja: ¿Draco/Harry?

Genero: Parodia.

Disclaimer: Ustedes lo saben y yo lo sé, ni Harry ni Draco me pertenecen, son de la señora Rowling. No gano nada con esto, más que un rato de diversión

Esta historia, como diría mi amiguita Aura, pertenece al mundo de Y Algún Dia la Felicidad. Las que lo han leído sabrán que en la historia, Harry es pareja de Severus y Draco de Remus, por lo que esta es una historia un tanto ... ¿diferente? Lean y verán

**Un Malfoy siempre será un Malfoy**

-¿Ese era el Ministerio de Magia de Ucrania?- preguntó Draco mientras él y Harry salían de un mísero edificio hacia una calle que parecía más miserable aún, que conectaba con el mundo muggle-. Con razón mi padrino no pudo encontrarlo y tuvo que regresar caminando a Escocia.

Harry lanzó una carcajada.

-Severus no regresó caminando...aunque casi- ambos jóvenes rieron-. En cuanto al Ministerio, recuerda que esta zona fue fuertemente abatida por Voldemort y los magos se vieron obligados a esconderse fuertemente. Y después de su caída, los Mortífagos que escaparon siguieron haciendo desmanes.

-Es cierto- convino el rubio, antes de añadir sin transición-. Entonces, ¿a dónde vamos?

-Aquí tengo la dirección que me dejó Severus- comentó Harry sacando una nota de la indumentaria muggle que vestía con la idea de pasar inadvertido-. La villa está a unas dos horas de aquí, así que no queda otra que buscar un transporte muggle.

-En ese caso- apuntó Draco empezando a caminar-, ¡andando!

Comenzaron a caminar con bastante dificultad con rumbo a la carretera. El camino, de tierra, estaba repleto de hoyos y había llovido recientemente, por lo que el terreno estaba convertido en un barrizal.

-¡Demonios!- exclamó Draco, mientras miraba furioso sus pies-. Estas son mis botas nuevas, me las regaló Remus en nuestro aniversario.

-Te lo advertí- le dijo Harry, risueño-. Recuerda que te aconsejé que te pusieras ropa cómoda, pero eres más terco que una mula

-¿A quién llamas mula?- replicó Draco cada vez más mosqueado-. Soy un Malfoy y un Malfoy no...

-Sale al mundo sin verse menos que perfecto, ya lo sé- lo cortó su amigo.

-Además, no me dijiste que vendríamos a...- miro a su alrededor con desprecio-... al fin del mundo.

-Lo cierto es que Severus tampoco me habló mucho del lugar- dijo Harry contrariado, antes de añadir un poco más animado-. Mira, ahí está la carretera, apurémonos.

°°°°°

-¡Maldición, maldición, maldición!- se quejaba Draco caminando de un lado a otro del costado de la carretera que, cómo no, también era de tierra, o mejor dicho, de barro.

-Cálmate, Draco- aconsejó Harry-. Con tanto ir y venir estás estropeando tus botas.

-Mis botas son un asco- casi gritó el otro-. No sé cómo se lo voy a decir a Remus. Y para colmo llevamos más de media hora aquí parados y no ha pasado ni una miserable carreta.

-Se nota que no es una vía de mucho tránsito, habrá que tener paciencia- razonó el moreno-. Y por las botas no te preocupes, un hechizo limpiador y ya.

Draco se giró hacia él mirándolo con incredulidad.

-Te recuerdo que un Malfoy sólo usa cosas de primerísima calidad. Lo siento por Remus, pero cuando regresemos a Hogwarts estás botas irán directo a la basura y... ¡Mira! ¡Allá viene un auto!- y sin más, se acercó a la orilla de la carretera y empezó a hacer señas al vehículo que se aproximaba.

El auto, un Ford Agglia de color azul, se fue acercando y cuando estaba llegando a Draco, aceleró. Para su mala suerte, el rubio estaba parado a la altura de un enorme charco de fango, que salpicó directo en su cuerpo.

Harry reía a mandíbula batiente al observar como Draco regresaba bañado de barro de la cabeza a los pies. Lo único que se podía ver de su humanidad, eran los ojos grises que refulgían con furia.

-¿Te parece muy gracioso?- preguntó mientras sacaba su varita y se lanzaba un hechizo limpiador-. Si no supiera que es imposible, aseguraría que ese artefacto del demonio era conducido por la comadreja.

Su comentario fue recibido con más risas, antes que Harry mirara de nuevo a la carretera, diciendo:

-Mira, por ahí viene una camioneta. Vamos a hacerle señas.

Esta vez fueron mas afortunados y la camioneta se detuvo a su lado. El conductor, un hombre en sus treinta, sonrió y los invitó a subir.

Como se trataba de una camioneta de carga, no tenía asientos traseros, por lo que ambos subieron al lado del conductor, primero Draco y luego Harry. El rubio vio que la sonrisa del conductor se profundizaba y eso, sin saber por qué, no le gustó.

-Hola chicos, me llamo Tom- los saludó tendiéndoles la mano-. ¿A donde se dirigen?

-A Batravla.

-Que coincidencia, yo también voy hacia allá, así que es bueno para ustedes porque los puedo llevar hasta su destino y bueno para mí porque voy en una compañía… agradable.

A los chicos tampoco les gustó mucho el tono en que el hombre había pronunciado la última palabra, pero ninguno dijo nada.

Llevaban como quince minutos viajando y Draco llevaba el mismo tiempo maldiciendo mentalmente. Como quien no quiere la cosa, cada vez qué podía Tom rozaba el muslo del rubio. Draco se había alejado lo máximo posible, pero a esas alturas ya tenía a Harry literalmente estampado contra la puerta de la camioneta y él estaba a punto de estallar, así que cuando el conductor hizo un movimiento más atrevido, acercándose temerariamente a su entrepierna, el colmado vaso de Draco Malfoy se rebasó.

°°°°

-¿Tenías que lanzarle una maldición?- gruñó Harry mientras atravesaban un campo sembrado de pasto.

-Me estaba metiendo mano- replicó Draco enfurecido.

-¿Pero un Desmaius? ¿se te olvidó que estaba manejando?

-Me tocó- repitió como si eso lo explicara todo-. Además, no fue la gran cosa.

-¿No fue la gran cosa? ¡Chocamos contra un árbol! ¡La camioneta quedó destrozada¡

-Pero no hubo heridos y el Obliviate resolverá todo.

-Pero perdimos nuestro medio de transporte y encima tuvimos que desviarnos por este campo para que no nos relacionen con el accidente.

-¿Y qué querías que hiciera? ¿Dejar que me siguiera tocando?

-Pues si, si eso nos permitía llegar a Batravla- replicó Harry caminando apresurado delante de Draco.

-Pues te hubieras dejado tocar tú.

-¡Oye, que yo tengo a Sev y soy fiel!- exclamó Harry.

-¡Y yo tengo a Remus y… maldición, maldición!- soltó Draco empezando a cojear.

-¿Y ahora que pasa?- preguntó Harry volviéndose para enfrentar a su amigo, al tiempo que trataba de distinguir qué era el punto lejano que parecía acercarse velozmente.

-Se me rompió el tacón de la bota y…

-¡Corre!- lo cortó el moreno dando la vuelta y echando a correr hacia el árbol más cercano, el cual estaba demasiado lejos para su gusto-. ¡Corre, Draco!

-¿Se puede saber a que juegas?- le grito Draco corriendo por inercia-. ¿Por qué estamos corriendo?

-Atrás- jadeó Harry sin bajar la velocidad-. ¡No hables y corre!

Draco giró la cabeza hacia atrás y observó aterrorizado como un toro miura se lanzaba hacia ellos a toda velocidad.

-¡Maldición!- jadeó, mientras corría cojeando tanto como daban sus aristocráticas piernas.

°°°°°

-¡Mierda, mierda, mierda!- repetía Draco sin parar, para tormento de Harry-. Estamos montados en un maldito árbol, con un toro que nos mira con muy malas pulgas allá abajo, y encima la maldita rama se me está clavando en el culo.

-¿Quieres dejar de quejarte?- suplicó Harry desesperado-. Yo estoy como tú y no me quejo.

-Es que no eres un Malfoy. Los Malfoy…- miró la cara de su amigo que parecía a punto de lanzarle un cruciatus y reconsideró lo que iba a decir. En su lugar, pidió-: ¿Por que no matas al toro?

-¿Qué?- preguntó Harry, atónito.

-Eso, que lo mates- reiteró el rubio-. Tú eres auror, tienes licencia para matar ¿no? ¿Entonces?

-No puedo hacer eso, Draco.

-¿Cómo que no? Puedes lanzarle el Avada a un cristiano, por qué no podrías lanzárselo a un costal de chuletas- dijo mirando al toro que parecía cada vez más cabreado.

-Draco, mi trabajo es serio, sólo puedo lanzar un Avada en caso de extrema necesidad, de lo contrario sería homicidio.

-En este caso sería toricidio- argumentó Draco-. Y éste definitivamente es un caso de extrema necesidad.

-No puedo, Draco- replicó Harry-. No nos permiten usar maldiciones imperdonables a la ligera. Lo detectarían y me tocaría dar demasiadas explicaciones. Además, mira su cara, no sería capaz de matarlo.

-¿Su cara? Si parece que nos quisiera almorzar.

-Los toros son herbívoros, Draco.

-Pues ese no parece- se quedó mudo un rato, removiéndose en la rama-. ¿Entonces qué hacemos? El culo me está matando.

-Como que tuviste fiesta anoche ¿no?- se burló Harry, pero ante la fiera mirada del otro, se apresuró a agregar-: Vale, no te enojes, tengo una idea- y sacando la varita de sus pantalones, murmuró-: ¡Accio vaca!

-Harry, no pensarás que puedes convocar una vaca de la nada y…- se calló al observar una enorme vaca que se acercaba hacia ellos volando, para posarse a poca distancia del Miura-. Vale genio, convocaste una estúpida vaca, ¿y cómo se supone que eso resuelva nuestro problema? De hecho, ahora nuestro problema es doble.

-Pues mientras la vaca distrae al toro, podemos bajar y escaparnos.

-¿Y cómo se supone que la maldita vaca va a distraer al toro- preguntó Draco, al tiempo que volvía la vista hacia los animales-. ¡Oh, por Merlín!- exclamó pasando por todos los colores del arcoiris y haciendo una mueca de profundo desagrado-. ¡Oh, por Merlín!

Aunque también estaba bastante incómodo, Harry no pudo evitar echarse a reír.

-Tu preguntaste.

-Pues entre mis prioridades no estaba la de ver cómo se hacen los becerros- se quejó Draco con desdén.

-Ni en las mías tampoco, pero definitivamente están distraídos, así que bájate y ¡¡corre!!

°°°°°

-¡Jamás, óyeme bien, ¡¡JAMAS!!! pienso regresar al mundo muggle, es que ni muerto.

Harry dudaba entre lanzarse a reír por lo absurdo de lo que les estaba ocurriendo o echarse a llorar porque su situación parecía cada vez más complicada. La visión de un muy cabreado rubio decidió la balanza, y sentándose en el medio del prado, empezó a carcajearse sin parar.

-¿Se puede saber de qué te ríes ahora?- le preguntó el otro oscureciendo su expresión más todavía.

-Es que si vieras la facha que tienes- dijo entre carcajadas, limpiándose las lágrimas de risa.

-Pues tú no pareces un modelo de ropa de verano, precisamente- replicó el rubio sin cambiar la expresión, aunque una chispa de diversión parecía querer emerger de sus ojos.

-Pero, mi querido amigo- dijo el moreno, levantándose y tomando un brazo de Draco, instándolo a seguir caminando-, yo no soy un Malfoy. Puedo vivir con eso.

-En eso tienes razón- el rubio ahora si desplegó su sonrisa de autosuficiencia marca Malfoy. Luego se miró a si mismo-. Si me vieran ahora, todos mis ancestros se volverían a morir de la humillación- se quejó lastimeramente.

-Pero dado que no hay ningún ancestro Malfoy a la vista, olvídalo y caminemos, estamos retrasados.

Caminaron una media hora más hasta que se adentraron en un pequeño bosquecillo. Harry seguía andando sin mirar atrás, cuando de repente se dio cuenta que marchaba solo. Se giró preocupado, para darse cuenta que Draco se había quedado rezagado unos metros más atrás, mirando las ramas de un árbol. Regresó sobre sus pasos hasta llegar a la altura del rubio.

-¿Qué pasa, Draco?¿Por qué te detuviste?

-Tengo hambre- explicó su amigo.

-Yo también así que vamos a apurarnos, cuanto antes lleguemos antes comeremos.

-No- se negó Draco, mientras seguía con la vista fija en el árbol-. Esas frutas se ven muy bien para aperitivo.

-¿Sabes qué fruta es?

-No.

-Yo tampoco la conozco, Draco. No me parece que sea buena idea que vayas comiendo cosas que desconoces. Te podrías envenenar.

-Tonterías- desestimó Draco, alargando el brazo y tomando una fruta. La miró dudoso unos instantes, pero pudo más su hambre y le dio un enorme bocado-. Merlín, es deliciosa, ¿quieres?

-Mejor no- rechazó Harry-. Si es venenosa, es mejor que uno de los dos permanezca sano para poder pedir ayuda.

-No entiendo por qué no pudimos aparecernos en Batravla y ya- decía Draco minutos mas tarde, mientras caminaba mordisqueando su tercera fruta.

-Draco, estás tragando más que Ron. Aunque no sea venenosa, te puede hacer daño- advirtió Harry, antes de agregar-. Sobre tu pregunta, recuerda que nos dijeron que en toda esta zona todavía están prohibidas las Apariciones a menos que seas auror, y tú no lo eres.

-Vaya estupidez- replicó, llevando su mano a su trasero y rascándose.

-¿Draco, pasa algo?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Es la quinta vez que te veo rascarte el trasero.

-Estás muy pendiente de mí retaguardia por lo que veo- dijo Draco sin malicia.

Harry soltó una carcajada.

-No precisamente- contestó-. Lo que ocurre es que no has sido muy discreto que digamos.

-Oh, cállate y sigamos

Siguieron caminando en silencio unos minutos hasta que Draco ya no pudo resistir más.

-¿Harry?

-¿Hummm?- murmuró el otro, distraído.

-Me pica- confesó desesperado.

-¿Dónde te pica?- Harry seguía prestando más atención al camino que al rubio.

-¿Dónde crees? ¿Dónde me he estado rascando desde hace rato?

Ante lo desesperado de la voz, Harry se detuvo y se giró hacia Draco?

-¿Te pica mucho?

Draco, repentinamente avergonzado, asintió.

-Te dije que no comieras de esa fruta, seguro te dio alergia.

-¿Alergia sólo en el culo?- preguntó Draco dudoso.

-Hay alimentos que tienen efectos extraños y me parece la única explicación posible, a menos que- lo miró con una sonrisa socarrona- anoche tú y Remus hayan probado algo que no me has contado- ignorando la enfurecida mirada gris, agrego-: Está bien, vamos a ver de qué se trata. Bájate los pantalones.

-¿Bajarme los pantalones?- repitió el rubio-. Oh, no, eso si que no.

-¿Entonces como quieres que vea lo que tienes?

-No tienes que verlo, lanza un hechizo curativo y ya, pero yo no te muestro mi culo.

-¿Tan feo lo tienes?- preguntó Harry divertido, pero enseguida se puso serio de nuevo-. Déjate de mojigaterías y muéstrame. Primero tengo que ver el problema para poder lanzar el hechizo adecuado. Y hazlo ya, recuerda que estamos apurados.

°°°°°

-Todavía me pica- se quejó Draco una vez más-. Ese hechizo que lanzaste no funcionó.

-Te advertí que mejoraría pero no te curaría del todo, para eso necesitaría ponerte una poción que en este momento no poseemos- explicó Harry, al tiempo que llegaban al lindero del bosquecillo-. Tendrás que esperar a que pase el efecto del veneno. Ey- dijo sin transición, realmente entusiasmado-, llegamos a la carretera y mira que suerte, allá viene un autobús- exclamó, señalando un vehículo que se aproximaba.

-¿Un autobús? – repitió Draco irónico, mirando el armatoste que se había detenido frente a ellos-. Más bien parece una cafetera con ruedas. Yo no me monto en ese cacharro.

-Pues no pienso estar una hora esperando bajo el sol- declaro Harry rotundo-, así que mueve tu lindo e irritado traserito Malfoy y súbete- terminó, empujándolo hacia la puerta.

Indignado, Draco subió el par de peldaños y sin siquiera saludar al conductor, entró en el vehículo mirando a su alrededor con cara de asco.

-Buenos días, señor- saludó Harry con cortesía, subiendo tras él-. ¿Usted pasa por Batravla?

El hombre, que estaba mirando con cara de malas pulgas a Draco, se giró a Harry y le contestó educadamente:

-Sí, señor, ¿se dirigen hacia allá?

-Es evidente, ¿o para qué preguntaríamos si no?- inquirió Draco con ironía.

Una nueva mirada de desagrado del conductor.

-Agradeceríamos si nos pudiera llevar- intervino de nuevo Harry, distrayendo la atención del hombre al tiempo que le lanzaba una mirada de advertencia a Draco.

Harry se giró y vio que el vehículo sólo llevaba otros dos ocupantes, un hombre robusto cuyo enorme cuerpo abarcaba dos asientos, y un joven pálido y delgado que miró a Harry con ojos de carnero degollado.

Se dirigió hacia Draco y se sentó a su lado. Un nuevo gesto enfurecido en el rubio, le llamó la atención.

-¿Qué ocurre?- le pregunto.

-Éste es el único asiento medio decente que queda en este cacharro, y mira lo que dice- exclamó enardecido.

-Mucho cuidado a lo que le llama cacharro, joven- advirtió el chofer, mosqueado.

Harry, para prevenir la disputa que se aproximaba, leyó en voz alta.

-"Los hombres guapos y rubios son definitivamente estúpidos"

-Pues no tienes que preocuparte- comentó el muchacho delgado con malicia-. Tú sólo eres rubio.

Harry puso los ojos en blanco, mientras con la mano impedía que Draco sacara su varita y le lanzara una maldición. Este se estaba convirtiendo en el viaje más extraño que había hecho en su vida.

°°°°°

Draco dormitaba incómodo, cuando un salto del autobús, más brusco de lo habitual, hizo que estampara su frente contra el cristal de la ventana en que se apoyaba, despertándolo violentamente.

-¡¿Qué mierda...?!!- exclamó, llevando la mano hasta su frente donde estaba empezando a aparecer un enorme chichón. Miró a su alrededor, notando que en el autobús sólo se encontraban Harry y él.

-Tenemos un problema- explicó el conductor-. Hay un burro en medio del camino.

-¿Un burro?- repitió Draco aturdido, pero se repuso de inmediato-. Pásele por arriba.

-¿Qué dice? Lo mataría- adujo el hombre.

-¿Y qué con eso?

-Que los burros están en peligro de extinción y matarlo es un delito.

-Lo que me faltaba- gruñó Draco entre dientes-. Primero Harry se niega al toricidio y ahora este se niega al burricidio. Estoy rodeado de amantes de los animales.

-¿Qué podemos hacer?- preguntó Harry tratando de conciliar.

-Tendrán que apartarlo del camino mientras yo paso el autobús.

-¿Y cómo se supone que haremos eso?

-Usen su imaginación.

Una vez más Harry tuvo que evitar que Draco lanzara una maldición, que por su cara de cabreo, sería de las imperdonables.

-Vamos, Draco- lo animó-. Saquemos ese burro para que podamos seguir.

Los jóvenes se bajaron del autobús y caminaron hasta el burro que los miró sin expresión, ladeando la cabeza.

-¿Y ahora qué hacemos?- preguntó Draco.

-¿La cabeza o la cola?

-¿Cómo?

-Uno tendrá que jalarlo por la cabeza y el otro empujarlo.

-Oh, no, ni cabeza ni cola- negó Draco con firmeza, antes de mirar al burro-. Vamos, burrito, camina- ¿Y si le lanzamos un "movilius"

-Nada de magia- rechazó Harry terminantemente-. Hay un muggle presente.

-Pues luego le lanzamos un obliviate y...vale, vale- claudicó, mirando al burro que en ese momento mostraba los dientes-. Tú lo jalas- no quería acercar sus finas manos a esos dientes-, y yo empujo.

-Vale- aceptó Harry dirigiéndose a la cabeza del burro y acariciándolo tentativamente. Cuando el animal estuvo tranquilo, musitó al rubio-. Acércate con cuidado y cuando te avise, dale un pequeño empujón mientras yo jalo hacia adelante.

Draco se plantó frente a la cola del animal y cuando Harry gritó 'YA' le dio un fuerte empujón. El burro, sorprendido ante el golpe, se encabritó y antes de salir a galope, lanzó una coz hacia atrás, que Draco apenas logró esquivar, pero en el movimiento perdió el equilibrio, yendo a dar con su humanidad en el suelo.

-¿Qué parte de 'pequeño empujón' no entendiste?- preguntó Harry, tendiéndole una mano para ayudarlo a levantarse-. ¿Estás bien?

-Si ignoras el hecho de que además de picarme el culo, ahora también me duele la rabadilla, sí, estoy bien. ¡Merlín, no quiero ni pensar cómo voy a explicarle todo esto a Remus! 

Soltando una carcajada ante el compungido rostro de su amigo, el moreno lo ayudo a subir al autobús, y el chofer, riendo por lo bajo, reinició su camino rumbo a Batravla.

Por fin, traqueteando ruidosamente, el desvencijado vehículo se paró en un inhóspito pueblo.

-Llegamos a Batravla- voceó el conductor.

Draco se giró hacia Harry, mirándolo fijamente a lo ojos.

-¿Me harías un favor?- pidió.

-El que quieras- estaba muy apenado por todo lo que había tenido que pasar el rubio para acompañarlo.

-La próxima vez que acepte ir contigo a alguna parte...

-¿Si?

-...¡Dispárame!

Y con eso se levantó del asiento y empezó a salir con toda su dignidad intacta. Al fin y al cabo, sin importar las circunstancias, un Malfoy siempre sería un Malfoy

FIN


End file.
